Hearst Entertainment
Logo description by Tlogos Logo captures by Eric S., Mr.Logo, and others Editions by Eric S. Video capture courtesy of phasicblu 1st Logo (October 25, 1987-2011) Nicknames: "The Eagle", "The Sliding Eagle" Logo: On a grainy white background, two blue wings (one from the left side with five feathers, and one on the right with three feathers) comes sliding toward each other. As it gets closer, the wings make up a head of an eagle. after the wings stop sliding, the ends of the feathers come sliding in. halfway, the ends reverse itself with the tips reversed sliding and then stops in place. The words "Hearst Entertainment" in a blue Garamond Medium Italic font zoom in from the bottom. Variants: *A version with a light blue background and dark blue eagle also exists. *A version with a yellow background exists. *A version with an orange background exists. *A black & white version exists. *There are videotaped and filmed variants of this logo. *The logo may be sped up warp speed for time. *"Television" may appear below. *A still variant with words "A Presentation of" would be seen above the logo. This can be seen on A&E Biography. *Sometimes, only the zooming text part of the animation is shown. *The word "Entertainment" is sometimes replaced with "Broadcasting". The eagle logo is smaller, but the name is bigger than usual. The animation is also different; the finished eagle logo appears and zooms in to its spot, while the text "PRODUCED IN ASSOCIATION WITH" fades in above the logo and the name "Hearst Broadcasting" comes from below and slides up to its place below the eagle. The background is more of a lit, slanted double gradient background. *A version also exists where the background is blue and the eagle and text are in yellow. This was seen on The Rendering and Deadly Betrayal. FX/SFX: The normal variants have the wings slide and the text zoom. The "Hearst Broadcasting" variant has the eagle zoom in, the name slide up, and the "Produced IAW" text fade in. None for the still variant. Music/Sounds: None or the closing theme of the show, but, on some King Features distributed films, thanks to sloppy editing, the 1981 King Features Entertainment "Crown Trail" music plays over this logo, and the animation plays much slower and choppier in a poor attempt to make the music blend in better. Availability: Uncommon. Appears on a few TV movies from time to time. It also might appear on some Popeye specials. It also appears at the the end of Popular Mechanics for Kids, currently on DVD. It can often be seen on all the Lifetime networks, as well as Eerie, Indiana ''on FEARnet and The Magical Adventures of Quasimodo''. It's also seen on DVD releases of Beetle Bailey part of Animated All-Stars ''and DVD releases of ''Snuffy Smith. This was also believed to be seen on the 1998 Live Entertainment DVD of'' An American Werewolf in London''. The "Hearst Broadcasting" variant is near extinction and was only sighted in the short-lived talk show The Les Brown Show. Editor's Note: The logo has some rather rough animation, as the sliding seems to move like construction paper. 2nd Logo (2011- ) Logo: On a black background, we see the letters "HEARST" unfold as it zooms out in place. While that's happening, "entertainment" writes itself. FX/SFX: The folding of the letters and the drawing of "entertainment". Music/Sounds: None. Availability: The only known sighting of this logo is at the end of An American Werewolf in London'' on streaming providers VUDU and TubiTV. Might also be seen internationally on any original programming.' Editor's Note: None. Less active than the previous logo. Category:Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:Production Logos Category:Hearst Corporation